Trapped
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: Terjebak di dua hati membuat Yunho dilema,siapa yang ia pilih ? Jaejoong atau Ahra ? bagaimana jika pilihannya salah dan ia sudah terlambat untuk kembali bersama cinta sejatinya ? YUNJAE slight YUNRA,DEATH CHARA,BL,OS


**Mereka semua milik tuhan,keluarga and Cassie**

**#yunjae milik izca*(PLAK#di gampar Cassie & YJS**

**:Trapped:**

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Angst.**

**Pair : YunJae slight YunRa**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,Shounen-ai,OOC,AU, Death Chara EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP TEKAN TOMBOL BACK !**

**:TRAPPED:**

Hujan di malam itu terasa begitu menyakitkan saat ia kembali mengingat semua kenangan bersama sang kekasih yang sudah seminggu tidak di ketahui keberadaannya, ia memejamkan matanya mencegah air mata yang bisa kapan saja mengalir dari mata doenya yang indah.

"Yunnie. . .kamu di mana bear ? bogoshipoyo yun" namja cantik itu berujar dengan suara agak bergetar.

Dalam diam ia menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, berharap kekasihnya akan datang dan memeluknya seperti biasa. Tapi itu semua hanya harapan semu. Kekasih yang dulu sangat mencintainya kini mulai menjauh.

Saat ia sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan melingkar yang membuatnya terkejut, setelah sadar bahwa itu lengan kekasihnya ia lalu menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang sang kekasih menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan.

"Bogoshipo boo. . ." yunho memeluk erat tubuh jaejoong yang di dekapnya itu, karena ia membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini.

"Waeyo bear ? ada apa denganmu ?", tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut yunho ia malah semakin menyamankan posisinya saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya namja pemilik mata musang itu mulai bersuara.

"Kau tau boo. . .Ahra dan aku kemarin bertengkar,padahal seminggu yang lalu kami berdua telah menikmati liburan kami ke Jeju. Tapi tiba-tiba kami bertengkar karena ia menuntut kepastian tentang hubungan kami boo. .", dengan mudah kata-kata itu meluncur manis keluar dari namja pemilik bibir hati tanpa mengetahui bahwa namja yang di peluknya sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisa mengalir mendengar alasan kekasihnya seminggu tanpa kabar.

Lagi luka yang di torehkan namja pemilik mata musang itu padanya, pada Jaejoong kekasih sebenarnya dari Jung Yunho. Harusnya ia yang di utamakan oleh kekasihnya itu namun kekasihnya malah lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan selingkuhannya. Go Ahra yeoja yang mengalihkan Jung Yunho dari sisinya, seharusnya ia bisa tegas menolak keinginan kekasihnya untuk memiliki kekasih yang lain tapi karena cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Yunho ia rela di duakan kekasihnya meskipun hatinya sangat terluka. Dengan memaksakan senyuman di depan kekasihnya Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung kedua mata Yunho serta memantapkan hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana Yun ? Apa kamu memutuskan meninggalkannya,karena dia terlalu menuntutmu ?" ujar Jaejoong dengan gugup menatap Yunho yang membalas tatapannya dengan sangat tajam.

"Tentu saja itu tidak terjadi Boo,kau tahu bukan aku mencintainya ?" jawab Yunho dengan tetap menatap mata doe yang sudah mulai berkaca kaca.

"Lagipula,apa kau tahu Boo ? Ahra sedang mengandung anakku ! aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia begitu saja !" ujar Yunho dengan nada yang keras pada Jaejoong, namja cantik itu lagi lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya mendengar nada yang tidak pernah di pakai kekasihnya ketika berbicara dengannya, hah Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingat Yunho tidak akan bisa bersikap lembut lagi kepadanya sejak ada Ahra di antara mereka.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku Yun ?" Tanya Jajoong dengan nada bergetar karena dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Seakan tersadar akan sikapnya Yunho langsung mendekap tubuh namja cantik di depannya sambil mengecup keningnya berkali kali di sertai bibir hatinya yang tidak bisa berhenti meminta maaf pada Jaejoong,ia begitu mencintai namja cantik di depannya tapi ia juga mencintai Ahra yeoja yang membuatnya berpaling dari sosok malaikat di depannya dan yeoja yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Ia sadar bahwa telah berkali kali menyakiti hati Jaejoong tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena cintanya terjebak di dua hati, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jaejoong meninggalkannya nanti mungkin hidupnya akan terasa hampa karena menurutnya saat ia dan Ahra bertengkar dan adu mulut hanya pada Jaejoong dirinya mengadu tanpa memikirkan perasaan namja itu. Egois mungkin kata itu yang sesuai dengan Yunho saat ini ia tidak pernah mengingat Jaejoong ketika bersama Ahra, tapi ia selalu datang ke Jaejoong saat ada masalah dengan Ahra.

"Tentu saja tidak Boo,kalau aku meninggalkanmu bagaimana denganku ?. . . ." namja cantik itu hamper saja menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas sebelum mendengar lanjutan ucapan dari kekasihnya.

". . .kau tahu bukan setiap aku ada masalah dengan Ahra selalu ada kau yang menjadi tempatku mengadu ?" ucap Yunho tanpa berpikir panjang dan memahami arti Jaejoong untuk hidupnya.

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Yunho yang melunturkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia begitu terluka,kecewa,dan sakit hati dengan jawaban tidak terduga dari bibir kekasihnya itu ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya hanya di jadikan tempat persinggahan bila Yunho dan Ahra dalam masalah ia mengira Yunho mencintainya dan menjadilkan Ahra kekasih keduanya karena keisengannya belaka. Sekarang ia hanya tersenyum miris dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan terluka yang tidak di sadari Yunho karena terfokus pada handphonenya.

"Begitukah Yun ? Aku mengerti tidak mungkin kamu meninggalkanku walaupun tidak mencintaiku,gomawo ne ? Oh iya chukkae ne sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi seorang appa !" dengan senyuman tulus Jaejoong memberi ucapan pada Yunho dan memberikan pelukan hangatnya namun entah mengapa Yunho merasa pelukan itu adalah pelukan terakhir dari Jaejoong sadar dengan yang di pikirkannya ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat pikiran bodoh itu karena ia terlalu yakin Jaejoonng tidak bisa hidup tanpanya meskipun kenyataan ia yang tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa Jaejoong.

Setelah agak lama berpelukan tiba tiba handphone Yunho berbunyi, dengan sedikit enggan Yunho melepaskan pelukan hangat Jaejoong dan ketika melihat nama Ahra yang muncul ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

**"Yeoboseo chagi-ah ?"**

**"Ne,ne,aku akan segera datang ke tempatmu"**

**"Saranghae. . . ."**

Jaejoong hanya menatap sendu ke arah kekasihnya saat mendengar kata cinta yang di tujukan bukan untuk dirinya itu dengan berusaha tersenyum ia menatap Yunho yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Mian Jae,aku harus pergi sekarang. Ahra tadi menelpon dan ia bilang sedang ingin sesuatu, jadi aku pergi dulu ne ?" Yunho berlalu pergi tanpa mengecup kening Jaejoong, kebiasaan dulu yang sudah lama tidak pernah di lakukannya lagi sekarang.

Setelah Yunho tidak terlihat dari pandangan matanya lagi air mata yang di tahannya mati matian akhirnya tumpah di sertai isakan isakan yang menyertainya. Sakit, kecewa, dan juga terluka di hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa di sembuhkan lagi, karena saat luka itu belum sembuh Yunho sudah menambahnya dan membuat dadanya begitu sesak menahan rasa sakitnya lagi dengan tatapan sendu ia menatap tubuh Yunho yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari jendela kamarnya. Mungkin ini batas akhir kekuatannya untuk bertahan di sisi Yunho setelah semua hal yang terjadi.

"Mianhae Yun,tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan menjadi persinggahan sesaatmu jika kamu tidak bisa memilih biarkan aku yang memutuskan semuanya. Gomawo, nan jeongmal saranghaeyo Jung Yunho nae Yunnie bear" dengan terisak isak Jaejoong memandang jalanan yang sudah kosong itu, setelah terdiam beberapa saat ia segera mengemasi barang barang miliknya dan memasukkan ke dalam kopernya ia berhenti saat tiba tiba menatap foto yang ada di meja nakasnya foto saat belum ada Go Ahra hanya ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, lagi lagi air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan menguatkan hatinya kembali agar tidak menjadi lemah lagi karena Jung Yunho.

"Aku harus kuat,meskipun tanpamu nae Yunnie" dengan berat hati Jaejoong meninggalkan apartemen yang banyak di penuhi kenangannya bersama kekas-ah masih pantaskah ia mengaku Yunho kekasihnya ? Ia kemudian memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya ke bandara Incheon karena ia akan meninggalkan korea dan semua kenangan menyakitkannya bersama Yunho.

"Annyeong Yun,aku harap kamu selalu bahagia" ucap Jajoong dengan nada bergetar menatap sendu apartemennya untuk terakhir kali.

Sementara itu namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang saat mendekati apartemen kekasih keduanya tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat dirinya mendengar suara lain dari apartemen kekasihnya dengan menajamkan pendengarannya Yunho bersembunyi di balik pintu apartemen itu.

"Oppa. . .apa kamu benar benar tidak mau bertanggung jawab ? ini anakmu !" terdengar suara yeoja yang agak berteriak.

"Untuk apa aku bertanggung jawab ? bukankah sudah ada Jung Yunho ? kamu mencintainya kan ? " sahut namja yang di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu ? aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan namja gay seperti dia, lagipula ia tidak pernah mencintaiku bahkan saat kami bercinta yang di panggilnya malah nama namjachingunya " ucap yeoja itu di sertai senyum kecut.

Namja di depannya langsung memeluk yeoja bernama Go Ahra itu saat mengetahui kenyataan yang di alami yeoja yang di cintainya begitu menyakitkan.

"Mianhae,aku akan menikahimu dan kita akan merawat anak kita bersama sama" jawaban dari namja di depannya membuat Ahra bahagia karena ia mulai mencintai appa dari anak yang sedang di kandungnya.

Mereka berpelukan tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata musang yang melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan mendengar ucapan dari sepasang namja dan yeoja di depannya, ia masih terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwa anak yang di kandung Ahra bukan anaknya dan lebih mengejutkan pengakuan Ahra tentang dirinya benarkah saat mereka bercinta Yunho selalu memanggil nama Jaejoong.

**'DEG'**

Saat menyebut nama itu entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak,apalagi mengingat kejadian saat ia belum pergi ke apartemen Ahra pelukan hangat dari Jaejoong yang entah mengapa terasa seperti pelukan terakhir untuknya. Yunho segera berlari ke tempat mobilnya di parkirkan melajukan mobilnya dan melupakan tujuan awalnya ke tempat Ahra, perasaannya benar benar tidak enak saat ini. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama ia segera mencari Jaejoong di kamar mereka tapi tidak ada Boojaenya lagi, kemudian dengan tergesa gesa ia mencari Jaejoong tapi hasilnya nihil Jaejoongnya benar benar telah pergi. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju bandara karena ia ingat bahwa Jaejoongnya hanya memiliki keluarga di Jepang sehingga ia yakin Jaejoong sekarang pasti sedang berada di bandara menggunakan penerbangan menuju Jepang. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi sebelum memasuki kawasan bandara ia terjebak macet yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya seketika langkahnya terhenti saat melihat banyak gerombolan orang seperti telah terjadi kecelakaan saat melihat itu tiba tiba ia teringat Jaejoong dan entah mengapa perasaannya semakin tidak enak dengan memberanikan diri Yunho mendekati gerombolan itu.

**'DEG'**

Jantung Yunho seakan ingin lepas saat melihat korban kecelakaan itu, tubuh Jaejoong berlumuran darah membuat Yunho terpaku tidak percaya tapi seat kemudian ia mendekati sosok yang baru di sadarinya sangat ia cintai dan mengingat kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi membuat hatinya mencelos menyadari segala kebodohannya.

Ia segera berlari mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri,ia langsung mendekap namja cantik itu dan mengecupi kening Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Tiba tiba terdengar lenguhan dari Jajoong yang membuat Yunho hampir terlonjak senang sedangkan namja cantik di dekapannya mengerang nyeri saat membuka matanya ia terkejut saat mengetahui Yunho sedang memeluknya tapi tidak begitu lama ia membalas pelukan Yunho karena ia menyadari waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

"Boo,Mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo aku sudah menyakitimu aku baru sadar jika aku mencintaimu bukan Ahra" ucapan Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong berbunga bunga tapi saat menyadari sisa waktunya sudah di ambang batas tatapannya kembali menyendu.

"Nado Yunnie,aku juga sangat mencintaimu" mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir namja cantik itu Yunho tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya, dengan perlahan bibir keduanya bertemu hanya kecupan cinta dan tidak di sertai dengan nafsu.

Lama posisi mereka dengan saling mendekap dan bibir yang menempel tapi air mata dari Yunho mengalir begitu saja saat mengetahui nafas dari namja dalam dekapannya tidak terasa lagi,ia tidak begitu saja percaya Boojaenya meninggal ia mencoba menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong tapi tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, Jaejoong sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi membuat Yunho mengerang frustasi mengingat semua sikap buruknya pada Jajoong.

"Mianhae,mianhae Boo. . . aku sungguh menyesal tolong berikan aku kesempatan ? " hening tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari Jaejoong karena memang ia sudah tiada.

"Boo,jebal katakan sesuatu jangan terus diam kamu boleh mencaci atau memukulku tapi jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini" sikap Yunho membuat orang orang yang mengelilingi mereka memberikan tatapan kasihan dan terharu tapi tidak bisa membantu apapun.

Sadar tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya Yunho semakin mengencangkan dekapannya pada Jaejoong ia mengecup kening kekasihnya dan mengucap kata maaf berulang kali berharap Jaejoong akan bangun dan memaafkannya,tapi semuanya telah terlambat Jaejoong telah pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan Yunho yang terpuruk penuh penyesalan.

Setelah bertahun tahun hidup dalam penyesalan Yunho menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup bahkan saat pernikahan Ahra ia tidak datang meskipun undangan itu di berikan langsung oleh Ahra, karena ia takut jika datang itu termasuk mengkhianati Jaejoongnya. Hari ini Yunho bersiap siap menuju makam Jaejoong seperti biasa ia setiap hari datang mengunjungi Jaejoong tanpa ketinggalan bunga tulip kesukaan kekasihnya.

Senyuman darinya menghiasi wajah tampannya karena terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya ia terlalu focus dengan dunianya sendiri tidak menyadari senyumannya membuat yeoja ataupun namja berstatus uke terpekik penuh kekaguman tapi sayang mereka tidak tahu jika senyuman itu kini tidak akan muncul lagi kecuali hanya untuk kekasihnya semata.

Setelah sampai di depan nisan kekasihnya ia langsung berlutut meletakkan bunga tulip yang di bawanya sambil terus mengelus nisan kekasihnya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama, meminta maaf pada kekasihnya meskipun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari yang di mintai maaf. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada sosok bayangan yang menatapnya sendu ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho begitu terpuruk karena kepergiannya, air matanya lolos begitu saja mendengar ungkapan maaf dan cinta dari Yunho ia ingin memeluknya membisikkan ungkapan cinta dan penerimaan maaf untuknya tapi sekali lagi kesadarannya kembali ia mengingat bahwa dirinya berbeda dunia. Sebelum Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi ia mendengar Yunho memanggil namanya.

"Boojae,aku tahu kamu sekarang berada di sini boo. .mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo nan jeongmal saranghaeyo,tunggu aku boojae aku berjanji setelah ini kita akan bersama lagi tanpa ada siapapun lagi di antara kita hanya ada aku dan kamu hanya ada kita berdua. Saranghaeyo boo. ." ucap Yunho di sertai uraian air mata yang mengalir deras,tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum saat mendengar bisikan suara kekasihnya. Dengan langkah yang mantap ia berjalan keluar dari area makam setelah sebelumnya mengecup nisan kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang.

**"Nado saranghae Yun,aku akan menunggumu di sini"**

**^FIN^**

Gajekah ? alurnya terlalu cepet kah ?mian ne kalau mengecewakan.

bukannya nerusin ff yang satu malah bikin ff gaje lagi tapi tenang aja ff **Go to Back** lagi dalam proses qo',,

Gomawo buat yang udah review nae ff,di tunggu reviewnya,kritik atau saran dari para readers 'n gomawo buat silent readers juga.

Mian kalau masih banyak typo,(:

Akhir kata,

**RnR,please !**


End file.
